The prior art provides a multitude of picture frame assemblies for displaying photographs or similar two dimensional works of art. Some of these picture frame assemblies are designed to be mounted on a vertical wall or surface such as the assembly shown in McMillan U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,975. Other prior art frame assemblies, such as that shown in Daenen U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,152 are intended to be mounted upon a horizontal surface such as a table or desk top. With respect to picture frame assemblies which are designed for use on horizontal surfaces, such picture frame assemblies utilize various means to support the frame upon the horizontal surface including the easel shown in Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,490 and the hanger/holder disclosed by Daenen.
In many prior art picture frame assemblies a transparent cover is mounted through the back of the frame as shown by McMillan. This type of a picture frame assembly can require considerable disassembly in order to remove the photograph or provide access to the backside of the cover.
In other prior art picture frame assemblies, like that disclosed by Daenen, the cover is mounted in a recess formed in the front of the frame. Surrounding the recess is a border. With the Daenen frame, upon installation of the cover within the recess, the cover is positioned flush with the border of the frame and it is secured within the recess as a result of the frictional engagement between the edges of the cover and the sidewall of the recess.
In another prior art picture frame assembly, which was developed by one of the applicants, the frame includes a cover with protruding legs which engage sockets formed in the frame. However, the frame of this assembly does not include a recess for receiving the cover.